


Crystal Blue

by unbreakable86



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Chlic, Crushes, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable86/pseuds/unbreakable86
Summary: "You never know when you're gonna meet someone and your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone." or: Nicolette bumps into Chloe at The Waterhole.You can find the corresponding video edit here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMY41kkoDpk&t=134s
Relationships: Chloe Brennan/Nicolette Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Crystal Blue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own anything sadly. If I did, Chelly would be married by now and raise Aster together. Everything belongs to Fremantle Australia.**
> 
> **A/N 1: Here we go, Chlic nation. They were too cute for me to just ignore the little sparks. ;)**
> 
> **I’ll leave the question if this follows canon with Chloe being married open deliberately because, even after 8 months, I still refuse to acknowledge that this wedding from hell ever happened. Thanks for your understanding. :D**
> 
> **Last but not least, as always, all mistakes are my own since English is not my first language. If you find them, be warm and welcoming. They like gin tonics and beer.**
> 
> **Happy reading.**

_“You never know when you’re gonna meet someone and your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone. You’re just walking around, then suddenly, everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone. You find out it’s all been wrong and all my scars don’t seem to matter anymore ‘cause they led me here to you.”_

“Wapow!” Her whisper was barely audible.

Staring at the retreating back of the tall, statuesque blonde who was walking away from her, Nicolette Stone was left awestruck and at a loss for words as her left hand cradled the glass in front of her with shaky fingers, chasing the condensation that was rolling down the smooth surface and onto the coaster. When the door closed behind Chloe, the redhead finally averted her eyes and rested her chin in the palm of her right hand, cerulean eyes dreamily drifting off into the distance. 

xxxx

_The last dart she threw bounced off of the metal lamp above the board with an ugly ‘clonk’, Nic watching it fall to the ground and land on the wooden floor. Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, the redhead stopped in her tracks when she spotted a pair of heeled feet, sky blue eyes snapping up just for Nic to feel all air being pressed out of her lungs. The world had come to a screeching halt as she gaped at the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life, crystal blue eyes questioningly looking at her while the mysterious stranger was giving her a careful, sympathetic smile._

_xxxx_

_“Well, now you know me. I’m Chloe,” the blonde chuckled, her smile so bright that Nic felt dazzled for a brief moment, unable to form any coherent sentences, even in her head, her brain short-circuiting and trying to grasp straws at what the hell to answer this angelic being with._

_‘Wapow!’_

_“Hi Chloe. I’m humiliated...”_

_xxxx_

_Throughout their whole conversation, it was hard for the redhead to concentrate. Never in her life had she seen such expressive and kind eyes. Reflecting the beauty of deep oceans glittering in the light of the moon. Iridescent and flecked with every shade of blue. Oceans glittering in the light of the moon. Cut just right, even the darkest of sapphire could not hold light to the electric fire that burned each rim and shimmered just under her glossy gaze._

_They reminded Nic of a fragile piece of blue china, the lightest shade of teal, the seafloor in which she could be swimming in right this second. Her eyes reminded Nic of something… extravagant. The redhead knew, in that moment and in that moment only, that the twinkle in her stranger’s eyes was the most beautiful thing she could witness in her lifetime._

_Thick, flaxen curls were pulled back from a beautiful face the rest falling in straight lines midway down her back. For the briefest moment, Nic dared to ask herself what it would feel like to thread her fingers through those curls, imagined the whiff of vanilla and --_

_The redhead was brought back into the present when Chloe was expectantly staring at her, Nic registering slowly but surely that she had just been asked for her name, “I’m Nicolette Stone. But you can call me Nic.”_

_The blonde’s next words went flying into thin air once again, Nic berating herself in her head to stop being such a creep. Also, the poetic outbursts that were currently unfolding in her head by just looking at the woman across from her made her question the current state of her common sense._

_Her rambling thoughts, however, were interrupted by Chloe’s chiming iPhone, its message tone interrupting whatever train of thought she had been trying to follow. Before she knew it, Chloe was getting up to rush off to a conference call she was late for, and Nic had to explain that she would have to leave for Canberra the next day, a strange, nauseating wave of disappointment rolling through her body at the thought that she would be on a plane back home tomorrow._

xxxx

Having tried to brush off her frustration by telling Chloe she should wait by the mailbox for tissues before the blonde left, Nic’s baby blues were now zeroing in at the bull’s eye she had hit at Chloe’s encouragement. She knew that, no matter what, she would return to Erinsborough once she had taken care of everything back home in Canberra. No matter what would happen with her mother once she saw her again, she knew she owed it to her teenaged self to at least try and mend things with the older woman. She was determined to smooth out their troubled relationship to the best of her abilities and to try and meet Jane halfway. She knew that she would like nothing more than to see Chloe again. The blonde beauty that had enchanted and captivated her from the very first second she had laid eyes on her. Nic knew that no matter what would happen in the future, her path had lead here here, to the tiny, suburban Erinsborough, for a reason. And she knew that she was determined to make the best of it.

What Nic did not know, however, was that just a few buildings down, Chloe Brennan was absentmindedly staring at the conference phone, as if struck by lightning, the voices around her all blurring together as all she could think about was the lovely, petite redhead with striking crystal blue eyes whom she had just bumped into, even though she did not know what it meant -- yet.

_“I know that it’s gonna take some time. I’ve got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind that this might end up like it should. And I’m gonna say what I need to say and hope to God that it don’t scare you away. Don’t want to be misunderstood, but I’m starting to believe that this could be the start of something good.”_

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 2: Thank you very much for reading.**
> 
> **The quotes in the beginning and at the end are taken from the song _Start of Something Good_ by Daughtry.**
> 
> **If you can, leave me a kudos or a review. Or be wild and do both - they rock my world, even though I know that this might not be my best work. Writer’s block had me in its firm grasp and I’m easing back into it because April’s and Charlotte’s performance last Wednesday inspired me a LOT.**
> 
> **Until next time, my darlings.**


End file.
